callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Terminal (map)
For the Special ops level, see Terminal (Special Ops level). thumb|The Map of Terminal. Terminal is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, based on the campaign mission "No Russian". Overview This map, which is an airport terminal, is full of luggage, bars, and small shops; the outside area of the map, where planes and cargo are stationed, has many tiny areas that are accessible as well. Security checkpoints and barricades make the map very maze-like. Players can even head inside one of the planes. The indoor area can provide some cover from enemy killstreaks, but there are many overhead windows that should be avoided. Tips & Tricks General Terminal is considered one of the easier maps to use the Riot Shield on due to its many choke points.A common method on nearly any game type is for a player with a Riot shield crouch down and another fires over him making the duo a formidable front line attacker. Be very careful when placing Care Packages, as this level has many obstructions. Remember that if a care package lands on glass, the Care Package will always break the glass as it falls though. This map is by far one of the easiest to rack up FMJ Penetration kills for unlocking Extended Mags. Simply sit in the grey room with windows opposite the plane and when an enemy is spotted either in the cockpit or the passenger area (through the open or ''closed windows) shoot through the thin hull for easy kills. Also notable is that the player can cause damage (and sometimes get kills) through the jetway to the plane from the main building, and also the black/white walls near that area too. Sniping Near the east end of the tarmac, there is an oil truck. On the back of the oil truck, there is a ladder. If the player climbs that ladder onto the oil truck, he/she can snipe from there, getting decent coverage of the lobby, control room, and the hallway. Do a running jump off the life slide on the airplane onto the wing, from here the player can climb onto the fuselage, crawl to the tail and get into position for a superb, yet little known sniping spot. The front side of the security office is a prime spot for snipers as they are totally hidden while crouching and have a clear shot down the tunnel leading to the plane. Also players going down the tunnel have no cover, except for right in front of the stairway door. Camping From the top of the control room, it is possible to get into the window frame above the main entrance into the lobby. The window is to the left of the window you broke to get to the top of the control room. Shoot that window, and then jump from the roof of the control room to the window frame. You have complete coverage of the escalators, the lobby, the tarmac, and partial coverage of the hallway. At the back of the accessible plane, there is a very dark room where the player can get a view of the ladder below and the rest of the fuselage/cockpit; good practice during Free-For-All. Be wary though, there are some explosive barrels here. Shoot them before camping there. Also, if they watch the Killcam, the victim of the players surprise attack will then learn the position. After killing another player, move along the fuselage to a different spot. Having Cold-Blooded Pro always helps. The enemy can also shoot the side of the plane, as the bullets can go through the side of the plane even without FMJ. A useful but heavily frowned upon tactic is to camp in the cockpit of the plane with a shotgun, usually the SPAS-12, and kill any enemies coming in through the main gate. This is easily countered, but many players will become frustrated and keep entering the plane through the gate, allowing for easy kills. The small placement of flowers behind the bookstore and across from Burger Town is a great spot to hide with a Ghillie Suit and a good sidearm to sneak up on enemies. It is surprisingly effective with Cold-Blooded Pro, allowing for silenced ambushes seemingly coming from nowhere. Using Killstreaks An AC-130 can shoot every weapon through the top glass, if it isn't broken the shell will detonate on the roof, making the blast harmless, but breaking the window for other weapons to go through. Its 105mm cannon shots (the biggest ones) can wipe out a whole team occasionally if funneled through the roof. A good place to put a Sentry Gun is inside the plane on the dark area from behind the ladder on the plane because it will be almost impossible to destroy and will attack any player entering the plane. The windowed corridor is arguably one of the deadliest areas on the map. Sentry guns are frequently placed at either entrance, or on top of the roof of the adjacent outside building, to guard the area. The small room of this building is generally occupied by at least one member of any team, making the corridor one of the best places on the map for flanking. Also airstrikes can easily blast anyone running here to oblivion. There is a hole where the extension and the plane meet, that allows Predator MissIles to kill people in the plane if they are directed right in through this gap. Anyone in the extension or near the cockpit will be killed, as the Predator will detonate inside the bend which joins the extension to the plane. It is easier to guide the Predator Missile in through the gap if the player does not boost the missile, as it requires careful aim. When using a Predator Missile on this map many glass roofs can be easily used to the player's advantage and the missile will penetrate the glass, killing everyone in the area. A nice place to control long player controlled killstreak rewards such as the AC-130 or Chopper Gunner is underneath the accessible airplane. It will confuse an opponent searching out the player, even when the opponent's UAV is on. Use a Cold-Blooded Pro class just to be safe. Objective games. Note that Bomb site B is particularly dangerous in Search and Destroy and Demolition because of the many spots a camper can hide. There are boxes and the garden can conceal a player hiding at the site. Site A works better with only three ways to defend and the entire team can easily conceal themselves while waiting for a saboteur or counting the bomb. On Demolition when defending the plane a little known strategy is for 1 player to guard the back, 1 or more guard the middle entrance and 1 with a Riot Shield guards the tunnel entrance where the other team respawns. This works well when only guarding that site with the other destroyed. If the Riot Shielder uses Scavenger, Commando Pro, Hardline and a Semtex (A Throwing Knife works well too, but doesn't have multi kill potential) and is skilled with the Riot Shield he/she can single-handedly protect the entrance, block the path and dispatch would-be attackers with ease and rack up loads of kills. Although, the Semtex grenades will be a deadly enemy. Note, once the shielder is gone it leaves the team not only a man down for a while but leaves them open for attack. Many people don't know how to properly kill a shielder there without dying themselves and most unexperienced and even skilled players try a jump stab which obviously won't work forcing the other team to rethink their strategy. As long as no one breaches from the other side and the shielder, if killed, makes it back in time the team can easily win when defending. Though a person with their own Riot Shield after the shielders death will cause major problems. On Sabotage or Search and Destroy, if attacking the bomb to the right of the plane and the bomb has been planted, plant a Claymore at the back of the plane, then the team should be well protected. Gliches *There is a glitch that you can get inside the plane's propellers by crouching up and down beside it. Riot Shield This is a superb map for Riot Shield usage, so mush so that a team with more than 2 Riot Shields can cause enough mayhem and confusion to win a otherwise, unwinnable game. Beware however, as the maze-like airport can easily get a player flanked and killed without backup or proper caution. Helpful spots In this map there are tons of great hiding locations if one looks hard enough. Here's just a few: It is possible to jump from the inflatable ramp onto the plane's wing. Go about 4/5th of the way up, and sprint and jump towards the base of the wing. There is no cover on the wing, and you are left exposed. However, it is possible to get several kills up there, as most people do not know that it is possible to get up on the plane's wings. The area behind the metal detectors is a dead end; it is possible to ambush players who simply run into, or past this area. If playing Search and Destroy or Demolition, the player can hide behind the seats behind the bomb site in the airplane, and if crouched there is a slight crack between the seats that can be shot through. It is possible to jump from the top of the oil truck at the east end of the tarmac to a spot that appears to be outside of the map. There is a little indent in the fence which goes around a plane's front landing gear. One can jump from the top of the oil truck, to that fence, and go into the landing gear. Once there, it becomes very hard to see outside the spot, but it is also impossible to see the person inside. Most people jump onto the fence, but instead of jumping into the 'pit', they just go prone on the fence and snipe from there. When entering the lobby coming in from the baggage area (see map below), look to the right and the player should see two glass elevators. These are impenetrable. It is possible to get in between these elevators easily and be protected from enemy fire. A high kill streak can be acquired by staying in that spot. thumb|right|404px|TDM on Terminal Team Positions Terminal is very challenging, the close and tight corners favor close quarters combat while the inside of the terminal is fairly large and have long sight lines. It is also interesting to note that there is barely any cover in the terminal; especially near the area where the Rangers spawn. Although there are a few planters and soda machines the people can take cover behind, a class that involves speed is very highly recommended. Due to this, riot shields are recommended as they work well for blocking off positions, providing mobile cover, and a good secondary will allow the riot shield user to hold his/her own ground. It is highly recommended you split off into 3 fireteams of two people in each. Each fireteam is recommended to have: 1 person with a Riot Shield and a good secondary; a PP2000 is highly recommended as it can compete with SMG's and assault rifles due to its power, low recoil, and rate of fire. The riot shielder is recommended to have the Lightweight and Marathon perks on, or at least lightweight so he/she can move quicker. Another member of the fireteam is recommended to have an LMG which he or she is most comfortable with. A highly recommended LMG would be an L86 LSW with the SUSAT scope (aka ACOG sight) as the user can walk behind the riot shielder and provide suppressing fire while the riot shield blocks off fire. Also recommended would be to have the riot shielder walk into an open area while the person who's carrying the LMG picks them off from a distance where people can't hurt/kill him/her. Trivia References *There is a poster for the movie 'Vengeance'; which is about two of the most dangerous soldiers on Earth (perhaps a reference to Soap and Price) that were double crossed and left for dead. The same poster can be seen in campaign in the beginning of Takedown and again in the multiplayer map Bailout. *If a player goes into spectator mode and flies over the small barrier on the second floor, there are more shops that are visible. In one of these shops there are posters of bottles of wine, some read "It goes down deep and hard," referencing Mark Grigsby's rap "Deep and Hard" performed in ''Call of Duty 4. In the same store, there are also two floating Xbox game cases that feature Captain Price on the cover and the title Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. The back of the case is the same as the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare case. These cases are in the same spot on the Spec Ops mission as well. *On the respawn point for the Spetsnaz, there is a bar. If the player looks closely at one of the bottles, it can be identified as Chardonnay. *The website "www.ПрекрасныйВыстрел.com" (www.xn--80aehcselmokcejdp4lc.com), shown on photo camera poster, does not exist. "Прекрасный Выстрел" translates to "Beautiful Shot." *Outside the map, near the lifts, there are two copies of ''Modern Warfare 2 ''floating about a foot off the ground. *If you look at the telephones on the wall in Burgertown, you will see: 'COD4', on them. This also applies to every phone in both Modern Warfares. Oddities *The plane does not have any glass in its windows, neither in the cockpit or in the passenger area. *Terminal is supposed to take place in a Russian airport, but there is English all around the map, like ''Burger Town, ''the flight schedule board, magazines, and a police car with an American flag on the side. *Inside the terminal, beneath the escalators, there is blood on the ground but no bodies. *The metal detectors are still fully operational during an EMP, which is odd since realistically, they should not be functional, at all. *On the plane, the player can only see the "Flugruger" logo on one side and not the other *In the airplane, the pilot, co-pilot and some passenger seats are missing. *Strangely, the Burger Town in Terminal has no menu, while the one in No Russian did have a menu that was written in Russian. *The luggage containers outside show images of a Southwest Airlines 737-700, which is odd due to the fact that this map is located in Russia. Southwest primarily flies domestic US flights, it does not fly to European destinations. *Inside the plane are seats that have the masks ejected out. Above one of the seats (Which is only a single seat), will have three masks dangling down in front of it which is odd as there is evidence that the one seat was the only one ever there. *It is odd how there are gasoline barrels in the back of the plane since it could be used as a bomb and airport security would not allow them. Other Trivia *On the Rangers' Team Deathmatch starting spawn areas, the player can pass through metal detectors, which go off as they detect the player's weapons. The player can also use their throwing knife to make them go off by standing back and throwing your knife through the metal detector. *In the middle of the map, outside, near Flag B in Domination, there are barriers that read: 'IW International Airport'. *Near the Army Rangers spot the player can find a Food Court that has a Taco Togo and a Burger Town, also seen in the mission Wolverines!. *Russian folk music, specifically 'Kalinka', can be heard playing in the cosmetics store and the gift shop. * If the player goes into Spectator mode, they can fly over the pile of debris to the right of the escalators, revealing the middle of the level No Russian, albeit, with no civilians or scenery. *The jet engines cannot explode on this map, unlike its campaign counterpart No Russian. *Destroying the travelling bags using either firepower or knife, they pop out clothes and wine bottles, the same with No Russian. *The license plate on the police car says EXEMPT. *This is the only map other than the campaign mission, "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" and "No Russian" that has soda machines that dispense soda when pressing the action/reload button. *The choice of factions on this map could be a reference to the foreshadowed American attack on Moscow. *On some of the security camera covers it will show a reflection of the area it is located in, but before the player enters the plane by the tunnel, look up at the cover and it will be reflecting the inside of the plane. *Some of the commercial aircraft featured in this level are a modified Tupolev Tu-154 (the one which is accessible) with 2 extra engines on the wings, a Boeing 747-400 and a McDonnell Douglas MD-11. *If you go into spectator mode and go into free camera, you can see a Call of Duty game case with Price on the front. Many people think this is MW3, however there is no evidence that it is. These cases can also be seen in the store that Viktor goes into after killing the man carrying the dead man. Video below: KwIG3h3WItQ Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer